Something New
by chickadee91
Summary: When Hermione finally confeses her love for Harry, everything changes. My second fan fic! PLEASE R&R!
1. Confessions

**Okay, first of all I want to say Hi! I'm newer at this, so keep that in mind. I love fanfiction and everyone who reviews! (Hint hint! Cough cough review please!)**

Hermione walked down the steps out of the girl's dormitory into the common room.

_I can't believe that I'm doing this! _She thought. _I should wait until the right time!_

Hermione looked around the room. Harry was sitting in a cozy armchair in front of a roaring fire. Is face glowed, and his glasses reflected the flames. Hermoine looked at her watch. 11:45. She thought. Everyone else must have gone to bed. Hermione's head told her to walk away. But her heart told her that this was the right time after all.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ _He'll hate me, and things will never be the same! I don't want to ruin the friend ship that we have! Even if it means keeping this a secret._

She was about to turn around when Harry saw her.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing up so late?" Hermione looked at him.

_His eyes are like dazzling emeralds sparkling._

"I couldn't sleep." She said faking a yawn. What's your excuse?"

"I forgot to do that potions essay."

"I finished mine ages ago."

"Then could you help me?" Harry asked hopefully. He put on a cute puppy face that Hermione couldn't resist.

"Alright," she said smiling. "What do you need?" Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him.

_His eyes glow even brighter when you are close to him_. Hermione thought dreamily. Harry gave her a funny look. "Umm... Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she hummed softly. _I love it when he makes that face. It's so cute! _

"Hermione, wake up!" Hermione sat up quickly and her cheeks turned crimson red. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to stare, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Harry questioned curiously.

"No-nothing really," She stammered. "Just about…well…a bunch of stuff I guess."

"Oh, okay." He tried to hide his disappointment, but Hermione heard it in his voice.

_Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for. Maybe I can finally admit it how I feel_… "I was just thinking about…" Suddenly a little voice popped in Hermoine's head.

_No Hermione, don't say it! Don't ruin your friend ship! _"…thinking about what it would be like if…" _STOP IT NOW! Make up something stupid to cover it up! You can still back out of this!_

"…if we were..." _There's no going back now. I can do this. I know I can. _"…going out."

Harry sat still registering what she had just said. He looked as though a raging battle was going on in his head, and he couldn't figure out whose side he was on. The silence was killing her.

_Oh, great job Hermione! Now you really screwed up! He's going to be freaked out around you now. Things will never be the same! You just lost your best friend! Actually you just lost two! When he tells Ron about his, both of them will never speak to me again!_

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up and started to walk toward the girl's dormitory. Her face felt hot, and she could feel her eyes watering.

"Hermione,"

Hernione stopped still facing the stairs. Tears ran down her face.

_I can't let harry see me crying, but I know that he can't love me as much as I love him._

She faked a cough and quickly wiped her tears. She turned and looked at the boy she loved. Hermione thought she saw his eyes begin to water too, but then it was gone. "Hermione," he began. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I also want you to know that I really like you a lot." Hermione felt her heart leap out of place. "I'm so happy that you told me this, because I've liked you for a long time, I just never had the guts to say it."

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. She ran into Harry's arms. Her eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't really sure why she was crying. "I love you Harry." She cried (literally).

"I love you too Hermione." They looked in each other's eyes, and for the first time, they kissed.

_I love his eyes._

**Okay, that is the first chapter. The next chapter is still Harry and Hermione chapter, and even though not much happens, It's necessary for the rest of the story to make since. And besides, _lots_ of stuff happens in chapter 3. As for all of you Ron fans, don't worry. I've got big plans for him. I've been told that this kind of starts slow, but read the first 3 chapters, and then decide if you want to continue. I know im new, but give me a chance. Thanks to everyone! I love you all!**


	2. Thier little secret

Disclaimer: I tear sadly don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. You can sleep assured knowing that the plot is entirely my own.

**Hey yall! I was disappointed at not receiving ANY reviews! Especially since about 80 some odd number of people read it! PLEASE REVIEW! Well, I hope you like this chapter! It's from **

**Harry's POV by the way.**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up. _Was that all a dream or did it really happen?_

"Hey Harry!" Said a voice. Ron was stretched out on his bed with parchment, a quill, and some extremely large books. "It's about time you got up!"

"What time is it?" asked Harry sleepily. Ron looked at his watch.

"S'bout…11:45."

"That late already!" Harry scrambled out of bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Well, Hermione said that we should let you sleep. She said that you were up late last night doing homework, and that you'd be tired."

"Well," said Harry relaxing a little. "At least it's Saturday. Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Dunno really," replied Ron. "Probably at lunch."

"Umm… Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Did Hermione mention anything…I don't know… interesting about last night?"

"Noooooo…" said Ron curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Harry pretended to be fascinated with something on his bed. Ron looked as though he was going to question him some more, but then thought better of it, and went back to his homework. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

_Hermione hasn't said anything. I'm so glad. I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I hope she agrees with me._

Harry got dressed and finished making his bed. He looked back at Ron. Ron was writing quickly on a small note. He would stop for a second to check his watch, then continued writing. When he noticed Harry watching he quickly folded it up, and stuck it in his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing...just…nothing." Ron stuttered. Harry thought about questioning him, but he figured since he has he has a secret, Ron can too.

"Umm, okay, I'm going to lunch then!" said Harry.

"Okay, see ya!"

Harry walked down the spiraling stairs to the common room. It was completely empty except a two small first years doing some homework. Harry gave them small smiles then walked out the door. Harry looked all around the Great Hall, but he couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

_Where is she? Ron said she went to lunch!_

"Hey Harry!" Harry spun quickly to see Hermione walking toward him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes actually," laughed Harry. "Very well. What about you?"

Hermione yawned. "Fine," she said. "I have to talk to you in private." She took his hand gently and led him to an empty classroom.

She quickly shut the door, then turned toward him.

"Okay," she began. "What are we going to do about last night? Did you mention anything to Ron?"

"No,"

"Good," she said relieved. "I didn't really want to tell anyone until we talked about this. What are we going to do harry? I love you, but I think for now we should keep this a secret. At least until we are sure about telling."  
"I agree." Said Harry. " I don't really want to tell anyone yet either. Let's just wait until we know more about how Ron and the others will take it. I don't want us to regret telling them."

"I'm so glad you understand!" said Hermione softly. Harry hugged her in his arms and then kissed her lightly.

_She's so beautiful, and warm._

"I love you Hermione." Harry said softly. They continued to kiss until they heard someone fiddling with the doorknob. They tore apart form each other as though they were shocked. The door opened and Dumbledore stuck his head in the room.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," said Dumbledore smiling. "But do either of you know where Mr. Weasley is?"

"H-he was upstairs in the dormitories a few minutes ago." Harry stammered.

"I just checked there and he was gone. Do you have any other idea?"

"I'm sorry professor, but I don't know where he went."

"Thanks for your help Harry, Miss Granger." He motioned to Hermoine. Dumbledore stuck his head back through the door and closed it behind him. Harry looked at Hermione and they both began to laugh.

"That was close!" laughed Harry. "He almost saw us."

"I think he knows more then he lets on." Said Hermione. They smiled once more, exchanged a light kiss, then walked to lunch together.

**Yeah, yeah! So not much happened! I know it! Please bear with me and read chapter 3! It'll get more interesting! I promise! The next chapter is more about Ron as he gets a note from a secret admirer! Please R&R this time! I love hearing your comments!**


	3. Letters for Ron

**Hey yall! Thanks to all those who sent reviews. I'm glad you liked it! This chapter is all about what Ron is doing during all of this. It's in Ron's POV. As for background goes, this chapter starts before Harry wakes up. Just so you're not confused.**

"Hey Ron!" Greeted Hermione. Ron looked up at her. He had never seen her so cheerful, or so beautiful.

"Hey Hermione." he replied. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason." She said smiling. "Is Harry awake yet?"

"Not yet. Should I wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. He was up late…doing…homework, so he probably needs it." Hermione practically skipped out the door. Ron watched sadly as she left.

_Why doesn't she love me? And if she does, then why doesn't she tell me so. I love her so much!_

Suddenly two first year girls came in. One of the girls had blond hair and had a very snotty look about her. The other was a brunette who looked extremely nervous.

_I hope nobody tries to scare her. She looks like she'd wet her pants._

The blonde, who seemed to be the leader of the two, approached without the slightest hesitation.

"You're Ron right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then these are for you." She handed Ron two letters.

"Who are they from?" Questioned Ron.

"We're not sure really." Said the brunette nervously. "My friend told us to give them to you, and she doesn't even know who their from."

"Well, thanks then." Said Ron. He waited for them to leave, but instead, they sat down on a couch and started to play chess.

I'll read these upstairs. I don't like being in there with them. It feels like they're watching me, or something.

Ron came into the boy's dormitories, and plopped down on his bed. He saw Harry still sound asleep.

He really is tired.

He turned his attention to the notes the girls gave him. One was folded like and envelop, and had a Hogwarts sticker for a seal.

_I wonder who it's from? _He thought. He opened it carefully and read to himself.

_**Mr. Weasley,**_

Come to the dungeons after lunch. I have something I need to discuss with you in private.

**Professor Snape**

_I wonder what he wants. I probably failed a test or something._

Ron looked at the other note. It was on pink parchment, and had his name in fancy cursive written of the front.

_There's no telling who that's from._ He laughed to himself. He opened it and read.

_**Dearest Ron,**_

_**I've kept this a secret for a long time, and I just want to get my feelings out. I want you to know that I really like you and have for years, but I have just been too afraid to say it. I know that this seems kind of strange to you, especially because you don't really know me. I hope that you don't have a girlfriend, (I'm not sure if you and Hermione are going out or not), and if you don't, then could you meet me by the lake right after lunch? Write me your answer and give it back to my messenger. I hope you can come! **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

_I wish Hermione were my girlfriend. _

Ron folded up the letter and took out a new piece of parchment. He began writing.

_**Dear Admirer,**_

_**I don't have…**_

Ron looked up suddenly and saw Harry looking at him.

"It's about time you got up." Said Ron.

"What time is it?" Harry asked sleepily.

"S'bout…" Ron glanced at his watch. "…11:45"

Wow! I had better head down to Snape's office soon. I hope it doesn't take long. I don't want to miss meeting my secret admirer. 

"That late already!" exclaimed Harry. "Why didn't someone wake me?"

"Hermoine said that we should let you sleep. She said that you were up late doing homework, and that you'd be tired."

"Well, at least it's Saturday. Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Dunno really, probably at lunch."

"Umm… Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Did Hermione mention anything…I don't know…interesting about last night?"

"Nooooo… why do you ask?"

"No reason." Said Harry quickly. Ron watched him.

_Yeah right. That's the same thing Hermione said. I wonder what they're not telling me._

Ron pushed those thoughts aside, and continued writing.

Dear Admirer,

I don't have a girlfriend (much to my dislike). I can't wait to meet you. You sound like a really nice person. I'll see you at the lake!

Love,

Ron Weasley

Ron looked up and saw Harry watching him. Ron quickly stuffed the note in his pocket.

"What's that?" Asked Harry.

I can't tell Harry. He might think it's stupid. And what if this girl is just a first yea, or really ugl? He'd tease me! Besides, if Harry can have a secret, so can I.

"Nothing…just…nothing." Harry eyed him curiously, but didn't push the matter.

"Umm…okay I'm going to lunch then."

"Okay, see ya!" Harry sprinted down the stairs.

Ron waited until he knew for sure that Harry had left. He folded his letter and on the front he wrote "For My Admirer" and put lots of little hearts. He looked at his note and laughed to himself.

It looks so girly! Do all love notes look like that?

Ron took his love note and went down stairs. The girls had played 5 games of chess in about 30 minutes, and the brunette won every time.

She might be quiet, but she isn't stupid.

Ron handed the blonde girl the note.

"It says to give my response back to you."

"We know. Why do you think we stayed? Definitely not because we love chess."

"Umm.. I like chess." Said the brunette quietly.

"Not the point Marie!" the blond said glaring at her.

"How did you know to stay?" asked Ron

"We read it! Duhh! Did you think we were going to break our backs to pass love notes if we can't even read them? I don't think so!" The blond took the note, and she and Marie walked out of the common room. Ron looked at his watch.

Wow it's already almost 1:00! I'd better hurry to the dungeons or he'll say I'm late.

Ron pulled on some shoes and ran out of the common room.

Well, there's another chapter! I hope you liked it! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! PLEASE review! The next chapter is mostly about Ron as he goes to Snape's office. I hope to update tomorrow! (don't quote me on it thought) See you then!


	4. Snape's warning

Hi everyone! I've been getting more reviews lately and that makes me smile!  Please send me more! They make me feel special! Any who, this chapter is where we foreshadow some drama, and we all want some drama! Yes, yes drama! Yes, yes, yes, yes, drama! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. Hermoine learns some new things, and Ron goes to visit Snape! Well, I won't hold you longer!  
Starts with Hermione's POV by the way. 

Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand back towards the dormitories. Before they turned the corner to go in the common room, Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong Hermoine?" asked Harry.

"We can't let the fat lady see us like this. She'd tell the others. We had better not hold hands." Harry smiled at her, then kissed her softly.

"You're right." He said. He kissed her once more, then they walked towards the door. They said the password as usual, then went inside. The fist years had left and they were alone. Harry started to walk to the boy's dorms. "I'll see you later Hermione." He said casually.

"Yeah, see ya Harry," she replied. They exchanged smiles, then they left to their dorms.

Hermoine saw Ginny laying on her bed. She was reading a note and giggling and shaking her head at it. "What are you reading?" asked Hermoine.

"It's a secret admirer note that Ron got." She giggled. "I found it by his bed. It's so cute!" Hermione jumped over, sat down next to her, and read the note. Her jaw dropped.

_Ron has a secret admirer? Oh my gosh! Maybe if he likes her, Harry and I won't have to worry about Ron getting jealous! I wonder who it is though._

"Who do you think it is?" asked Hermione.

"No clue," replied Ginny as she rolled on her side. "Maybe it's Lavender."

"It can't be," said Hermione. "He already went out with Lavender. He knows she liked him. It has to be somebody else." Ginny thought for a moment.

"But who?" she puzzled. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

_Whoever it she is, she could be doing us a big favor without even realizing. I just hope Ron likes her. She sure seems to like him._

"I wish I would get a secret admirer note." Said Ginny sadly.

"Well, who would you want one from?" asked Hermione curiously. Ginny watched her for a second.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermoine. Ginny looked to make sure no one was in the room.

"okay," she began. "Do you remember when I told you that I had given up on Harry?"

_This isn't good._

"Yeah," said Hermione. She knew what was coming.

"Well, I didn't." said Ginny. "I still like him. I don't think he likes me, but I still don't want anyone else to go out with him, before I ask him. I'm going to tell him, I'm just not sure when.

Ron checked his watch as he ran.

_2:30. I hope Snape doesn't say I'm late._

Ron slowed down as he neared Snape's office. He walked up to the heavy wooden door, then knocked slowly.

"Come in," Professor Snape said sternly. Ron pushed open the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk with his arms folded. Ron approached him slowly.

"You're late," Snape sneered.

_That jerk._

"I apologize sir," said Ron. "I didn't get the message until earlier this morning." Snape just glared.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ron asked.

"Yes," he said coldly. "I called you here, to warn you." Ron lifted an eyebrow.

"Warn me?" he asked trying not to sound as skeptical as he did.

"Yes, Weasley, warn you. Earlier this morning, I overheard an interesting conversation through the door. A girl was talking about a love potion she had made, and that she was going to try to get you to drink it. I'm not sure who it was, but whoever it was stole the ingredients from me. If a student offers you a beverage, do not drink it. You are to report her to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, and Professor Dumbledore was looking for you to warn you of the same thing, so that's what he wanted. You're dismissed." Ron walked out of Snape's office, his mind filled with questions.

_I wonder who wants me to drink a love potion. Maybe my secret admirer is the one, and that's why she is trying to meet me. She just wants me to drink the potion! That really sucks. I wish the girl could just tell me she likes me without trying to poison me._

Ron walked alone to the common room. It was completely silent. He went up the spiral stairs and saw Harry sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey Ron," said Harry happily. "Where were you? Professor Dumbledore was looking for you earlier."

"I was in Snape's office. He uhh... wanted to talk to me about some uhh… extra credit."

"Wow, that's not like Snape. He must be in a really good mood." Laughed Harry.

"I guess so," Ron gave a fake laugh.

_Maybe I should tell Harry about the secret admirer. He might be able to help me figure out who she is… No, I can't tell Harry. He would laugh at it. Besides, I'll see her tomorrow._

Yeah, okay, another short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. The next chapter is when Ron discovers who his secret admirer is, or should I say, admirers. Please read and Review! PLEASE!


	5. A secret no more

**Hey again! Thanks tons to all that reviewed. I'm glad you like it so much! You all make me so happy! Tear sniff sniff I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had writer's block! By the way, I'm going to try to tell you what the next chapter is going to be about from now on.**

**Ron's POV**

Ron opened his eyes slowly.

_What time is it?_

He glanced at his watch.

_11:00. Why couldn't it be 5:00. I don't want to get up._

He groaned and rolled out of bed. Suddenly, he remembered.

_Oh my gosh! I'm meeting my admirer today! I better look nice. Even if she is trying to make me drink a love potion. If she's pretty, I can still go out with her._

Ron took twice as long to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He checked the mirror to make sure he looked perfect. He walked out the door and went to the top of the stairs. He looked down and froze. Standing in the middle of the common room, were Harry and Hermoine snogging intensely. Ron stared at them in disbelief.

_Oh my god!_ _I can't believe it! Harry and Hermione, my two best friends, are snogging. Oh. My. God. How could Harry do this to me! I love Hermione! How could he steal her away form me? That stupid little asshole! _

Ron's anger slowly melted away.

_Okay, so she was never really mine. And I never told Harry about my feelings for Hermoine. I can't be mad at him. He's my best friend and he wouldn't do this to me intentionally. It's just hardtot belive that this is happening. This MUST be why they were so giggly yesterday. They probably told each other the night before. I'm not supposed to know about them. I won't tell them I saw them yet. Let's see how long they were planning on keeping it a secret from me. _

Ron waited a few seconds then noisily pretended he was about to come out. Harry and Hermoine tore away from one another. Ron walked down the stairs.

"Hi guys!" Said Ron faking a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Harry casually. "We were just about to go eat lunch. You want to come?"

"Nah, I stay here." Replied Ron. "I'm not really hungry."

"Okay," smiled Hermione. "See you later!"

"Bye," said Ron. Harry and Hermione left the common room. Ron walked over and laid on the couch by the fire. He felt his eyes get hot, and a few tears go down his face.

_I love you Hermione. Why don't you love me? Why do you love Harry instead? What does he have that I don't? Is he better looking, smarter, funnier? What is it? Why don't you love me as much as I love you? It just doesn't make sense to me!_

Ron sighed. He wiped his face with his robe and closed his eyes.

_It doesn't really matter. I just want you to be happy. Even if that means you're with Harry and not me. As long as you're happy, Hermione. That's all that matters._

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione and Harry sat down for lunch. They said their order, and it appeared on their plate just the way they liked it.

_I love magic._

They ate their food silently for a few minutes.

_I got an idea! What if Harry and I went to the lake the same time Ron meets his admirer. Then I can see who it is!_

"Hey Harry,"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Do you want totake awalk by the lake with me after lunch?" she asked. Harry smiled mischievously.

"Sure" said Harry. "Are you sure all you want to do is walk?" Hermione smiled and hit him playfully.

_Good! Now I can see who Ron's admirer is! Yeah! I hope he likes her! If so, then we can tell him about us going out! I can't wait. It's really hard to keep this a secret._

Harry and Hermione finished their lunch. After making sure no one else was looking, they walked hand in hand to the lake.

**Yes yes. I know I said that I would tell u the secret admirer this chapter, but it will be next chapter. I swear! I'm also sorry that it's been a while and that after all that time, this chap is short! I know it! Please don't be too angry! I've been busy thinking how I want the next chapter to go, and I think I got it. I know this chap is short, but it was vital for the next chapter that Ron sees them. Well, ill see you soon! Please R&R! PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU HATED IT! Thanks!**

**By the way, the next chapter is when Ron meets his admirer. Really this time. No joke.**


	6. Ron's Admirer

**Hey guys! I was pretty disappointed by the number of reviews! I was hoping for a lot more! Thanks to those who did review, but I got 500 hits and only 2 reviews for this chapter! That's pitiful! I know you can do better! PLEASE R&R! Well, I won't keep you any longer!**

**Ron's POV**

Ron opened his eyes. He was sitting in a chair in the _common_ room.

_Oh my gosh! I must have fallen asleep! What time is it?_

He looked quickly at his watch. 12:30 p.m.

_It's time to meet her! Who in the world could it be?_

Ron jumped out of the chair and practically skipped down to the grounds. When walked outside, and started towards the lake. It was a warm sunny day, and everywhere Ron looked, he saw couples holding hands, and kissing. Off in the distance, Ron thought he saw one couple jump behind some bushes next to the castle. Ron thought they looked familiar, but dismissed the idea. Ron watched them and sighed longingly.

_Why can't that be Hermione and me?_

He walked along a stone pathway towards the lake. Far ahead, Ron saw the large oak tree. It was there where countless couples would sneak out to at night. They'd sit together and kiss under the stars. Ron squinted ahead, and just barely saw a girl sitting in the grass, beneath it, on the other side. She was looking towards the lake, so Ron couldn't see her face. Ron walked over closer.

The girl's hair and robe flowed with the wind, but her back was turned toward him. Ron came closer.

"Umm.." he said nervously. "I feel stupid asking, but…are you my admirer?"

The girl stood up and faced him.

"Yes I am."

Ron's mouth dropped open.

_I can't believe. I can't believe it! I can't believe it!_

Ron's admirer, was Cho Chang. She smiled shyly at Ron.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said almost in a whisper. "I was just nervous, and I didn't want to hurt Harry." Ron suddenly realized his mouth was still open and shut it quickly.

_I…never realized how beautiful she is. I guess it's because Harry liked her but,… She's so beautiful. _

"I uhh… I'm not sure really what to say." Ron stuttered. Cho's head fell.

"That's okay," she said quietly. "I get it. You don' t have to say anything. "Ron saw a tear form as she started to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Ron quickly. She had _only_ taken a step, but he couldn't control himself. "I don't want you to leave thinking I don't like you, because," Ron looked in her eyes. "I…I do. It's hard for me to talk about this stuff, but I really like you, and I hope that maybe," Ron paused. "You'd go out with me?"

Cho looked up at him.

_Her eyes are sparkling in the sunshine._

"I would love to go out with you, Ron," she said happily. She quickly wiped her tear, then slowly, they got closer to each other. They fell into each other's arms, and held on tight. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other.

"Please don't let go." Said Cho. Ron looked in her eyes. She was so close to him. He could feel her warmth, and her eyes sparkled even more.

"I never will." He said softly. Cho smiled. They moved closer. They closed their eyes, and kissed. They kissed slowly, then their tongues found each other. Neither of them wanted to stop or pull away. They slid onto the ground, and let the magic of the moment fall around them.

**Harry's POV**

Harry and Hermione had run behind the bushes, next to the castle. Hermione got on him and they started making out. After a few minutes they started tickling each other and laughing. Harry watched Hermione.

_She's so beautifull and smart and funny. How does she do it?_

"Hermione?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"How do you manage to stay so smart and beautiful all the time?" he asked. Hermione giggled and kissed him. "I only wish I could stay beautiful all the time without trying. That's every girl's dream." They smiled at one another. "We do have to get up you know." Giggled Hermoine.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined playfully. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, we do. We have to find Ron. We have to tell him about us. We can't keep it a secret forever."

Harry sighed. "You're right Hermione. We have to tell him." They reluctantly stood up and got out of the bushes. They started walking together towards the lake. Harry saw the old oak tree ahead of them.

"Let's sit and wait till we see him" suggested Harry.

"Alright," agreed Hermione. They ran over and sat down together. After a few seconds Harry heard a sound. He turned towards Hermione.

"You hear that?" Asked Harry.

Hermione listened carefully. "Yeah, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know," said Harry slowly, trying to hear it better. "but it sounds like it's coming from the tree."

Hermione looked at it questioningly.

"That can't be right." Said Hermione. She stood up and walked to the other side. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Harry looked at her questionably.

"What is it?" he whispered. Hermione didn't move. Harry stood up and walked next to her. His jaw dropped. There, lying in the grass, were Ron and Cho making out intensely. Neither of them noticed that Harry and Hermione were even there.

_Ron is kissing…Cho? I don't believe it! How could he? Has he been doing this behind my back for years? He knows that I liked her. How COULD HE? He's my best friend!_

"R-Ron?" stuttered Harry. Ron suddenly opened his eyes, and stopped kissing Cho. They both looked at Harry with scared faces.

"Oh no." Cho breathed.

**Okay, I'm sure you're all wondering "what about the love potion" right? Well don't worry, I'll clear that up soon. The next chapter, as you can see, will involve some drama between Harry and Ron. That's really all I can say now, so PLEASE R&R! I love you all!**


	7. Lots of yelling

**Okay, this chapter is short. It's really the end of the story, but I will of course write another chapter to finish it off. I hope you like it!**

**Ron's POV**

"R-Ron?" Stuttered Harry. Ron suddenly opened his eyes, and flew off Cho. They both looked at Harry whose face had gone red with anger.

"Oh no." Cho breathed.

They sat in silence. Ron could almost see the mixture of emotions in Harry's eyes. Hermione looked around nervously. She couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Umm… You're Cho right?" Hermione motioned to her.

"Yeah, and you're Hermione?" asked Cho. Hermione nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said pleasantly. The two girls looked at Harry and Ron. Neither of them had moved. Harry just stood there staring at Ron in shock and furious anger. "Umm… lets take a walk while the boys chat."

Cho looked at the boys. "Good Idea," she said quickly. Cho stood up, and they quickly went to the other side of grounds.

Ron glanced at the ground.

_Say something! Anything! Get it over with!_

Harry finally spoke.

"How could you." Harry spat. "You knew how much I liked Cho! You knew that! And you, my supposed _best friend_, are going out with her behind my back? How _could_ you?"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Ron. "I never went out with her behind your back! I just started going out with her today!"

"You must have hit on her earlier! This didn't just start today!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron yelled. "It started yesterday, but I still didn't know it was her!" Harry gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ron's face turned red.

_No matter how embarrassing getting a love note from a girl is, I still have to tell Harry the truth._

"Today, she…" Ron sighed. "Look, yesterday she sent me a love letter and said it was from a secret admirer. She told me to meet her here after lunch, so I did. I didn't know who it was until I got here, and saw who she was, I just… I don't know… I like her okay? I really do. I always have, but I never said anything, because you did! I wouldn't do that to you. You're my best friend!"

Harry's eyes softened for a moment, then light up in flames.

"Well what about now? You were just going to go out with her behind my back? That's still low!"

Now it was Ron's turn to get really mad. "What!" he yelled. "Don't give _me_ any crap about keeping secrets! First of all, if I thought it would hurt your feelings, I wouldn't go out with her! Second, Even if I did, I would tell you! And third, you don't even like her anymore!"

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Harry said nervously. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I saw you and Hermione making out in the common room this morning! I know you're going out with her, and it looks like you two have been going out for a while! You're the one keeping the secrets! How long was it going to be before you told me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"I was afraid to tell you, because I thought that you liked Hermione and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Now doesn't that seem strangely similar to what you're accusing me of?" Ron exclaimed sarcastically. "How can you get mad at me, while you're doing the same thing?" Harry's face fell. He knew that this was true.

"Besides, I never told you that I liked Hermoine, so I guess I'm no better." Harry looked up quickly.

"So… wait a second here. Are you telling me that you did like Hermione?" Ron could feel his face change colors.

_Why do I have to go red now?_

Harry stared at him. "You did didn't you." He asked quietly. Ron stared at his feet.

"It doesn't matter now. I like Cho, so you can have Hermoine. Besides, she's my friend, and I want her to be happy. She likes you. You just treat her well."

"Of course I will. I love Hermione too. I would never do anything to hurt her. And…" Harry sighed.

"…You can have Cho. I don't like her anymore, so we are both happy right?" Harry smiled.

Ron smiled back. "Yeah, we both are." The two friends walked together in search of the girls.

**Well guys, that's really it! The next chapter will just show how everything worked out. Oh yeah, it'll explain the love potion thing too. Just in case you were wondering. If you like the pairings, then you'll be happy. I'm thinking that my next fanfic. Will be a RW/HG story. I'll find someone for Harry but I haven't decided yet so please send me ideas! Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Chickadee91**


End file.
